Beautiful
by The Mudblooded Slytherin
Summary: Fifty sentences concerning one Rose Tyler and her Doctor, or, if you like, the Doctor and his Rose.


**01 - Beautiful**

Even when preoccupied with a legion of killer mannequins the Doctor doesn't fail to notice how beautiful the girl is.

**02 - Heart**

So Rose had looked into the heart of the TARDIS and it didn't kill her or drive her mad -- perhaps it was an omen.

**03 - Smile**

Though he treasured every one of his past companions, the Doctor had always sort of gone where he wanted and brought them along for the ride; now he found himself picking times and places based on what would make her smile.

**04 - Feeling**

Long ago the Doctor had tried to stamp out his feelings (they always lasted longer than their object), but just as he showed Rose a new way of life, she showed him the truth to, "Better to have loved and lost."

**05 - Knowledge**

Sometimes knowledge was a terrible thing, like the knowledge that no matter what he wanted, Rose would try and be there for him, and that no matter what either of them wanted, he couldn't let her.

**06 - Ageless**

He knows he doesn't look it, and he knows she doesn't care, but he can't help but feel he's much, much, much too old for her.

**07 - Time**

It's strange how time and Rose make every relationship he's had feel like a one night stand.

**08 - Desire**

Rose turned on a portable stereo she had brought and the Doctor smiled indulgently as she danced around the TARDIS, singing along. _And the fever, when I'm beside her, desire..._

**09 - Dramatic**

"I'm sorry, now stop being so dramatic," laughed Rose as the Doctor stumbled and clutched his hearts in an over-the-top pantomime of the killing power of her teasing words.

**10 - Subdued**

Rose knew better than to disturb the Doctor when he was in one of his subdued moods, but she couldn't help but wonder if it was her he was thinking about or someone else.

**11 - Gold**

"Welcome to the planet of Chrystrianta, also known as the Planet of the Golden Roses, where grow the Chrystriantimums, which are, surprisingly, roses made of real, living, growing gold," the Doctor said, stooping to pick a flower, "for you, my dear."

**12 - Silver**

He couldn't see her eyes; they were consumed by the blinding silver light of the TARDIS, and it was then he realized how much he loved those eyes.

**13 - Dark**

Rose loved the TARDIS in the dark, the only light coming from a few blinking controls, it was so strange and so alien, yet she knew every nook and cranny like the back of her hand.

**14 - Light**

And it wasn't her pale skin or blonde hair, it was something about _her_ that just lit up the room.

**15 - Twilight**

The Doctor doesn't like twilight; sure it's pretty and romantic and all that nonsense, but he can't shake the depressing feeling of another thing coming to an end.

**16 - Dawn**

They laid down on the sweet apple grass on the outskirts of New New York and watched as dawn broke in front of them.

**17 - Power**

All the laughs and the silliness and the easy, fun living made her forget sometimes just how powerful the Doctor was.

**18 - Protect**

Rose had long ago resigned herself to being in love with the Doctor, and though she herself didn't quite know what that meant, she knew it was true and she knew she could never, ever leave him.

**19 - Courage**

Rose looked up at him with such admiration, she thought he was the most courageous person in the universe -- but that was only because she couldn't see that his weakness was her.

**20 - Faith**

Rose was not a religious person (she couldn't quite wrap her mind around the concept of unquestioning faith), at least, not until she met the Doctor.

**21 - Pray**

"Please, whoever or whatever is listening, _please_ don't let me leave him."

**22 - Intensity**

There was something about the Doctor, something so strong and intense and alive; something Rose had never felt in all her 19 uneventful years and it drew her to him.

**23 - Cool**

To the outside observer, it might seem as though the Doctor could, at times, be "cool", but from experience Rose knew better.

**24 - Warm**

It was cheesy, he knew, and cliche, but it was her smile; her beautiful, perfect smile, full of warmth when she smiled at him.

**25 - Whisper**

In the middle of the night he would sometimes speak; very, very, very quietly, though he knew she was sleeping he would say it under his breath anyway, just in case; "I love you, Rose."

**26 - Secret**

The Doctor had so many secrets, about his past, about his future, but Rose couldn't bring herself to care because he made it so clear that all he cared about was the present.

**27 - Promise**

The Doctor told her mother he would keep her safe, and he would keep his word -- no matter the cost to himself or to her.

**28 - Strength/29 - Weakness**

Immortality and time travel, like most things about the Doctor, are double-edged swords. He never has to worry about running out of time, but feels he can never fully appreciate how precious time is.

**30 - Love**

The transmission had cut out before he could say it, but he was sure that no matter what time, what world, what universe she was in, Rose would always feel his love.

**31 - Hate**

The Daleks were beings made up of pure hate -- it was just a fact -- but somehow Rose was standing there, unharmed, _reasoning_ with it, and the Doctor couldn't help but feel a trickle of hope.

**32 - Silence**

The worst part was the silence, and he always sort of thought that the TARDIS knew and that that was why it brought him the annoying girl in the wedding dress, to take his mind off the deafening silence.

**33 - Distress**

Rose was never a damsel in distress, which was good because really, the Doctor was not a knight and his armor was most definitely tarnished.

**34 - Fate**

Rose liked to believe that there was no grand force, that people had free will, but she never could explain how she met the Doctor except for fate.

**35 - Fortune**

The Doctor didn't have money or possessions, but he was a firm believer that experiences were what made you rich, and in that case the Doctor had a fortune.

**36 - Nightmare**

Though the Doctor would never admit it, sometimes he watched Rose sleep and she sometimes had nightmares -- really, though, it was a good thing: Rose was much too proud to say she was homesick but at least this way the Doctor knew when she wanted to go home.

**37 - Justice**

Sometimes the concepts of justice and revenge got confused in the Doctor's head, but just having Rose around calmed him down.

**38 - Death**

As he started the regeneration process he could hear Rose freaking out -- perhaps he should have explained what happened when he died, but oh, well, it was a little late now.

**39 - Moon**

It was a one-in-a-million occurrence, two moons orbiting each other as they orbited their planet, and in a way it reflected the two bodies below.

**40 - Sun**

She was bright and warm and he found that his whole world revolved around her, and in his sappier moments he would think that she was his sun.

**41 - Star**

"Pick a star, any star," the Doctor said, smiling huge.

**42 - Tower**

Rose was not content to sit in a tower and wait for her champion; she would be fighting the dragons right alongside him whether he wanted her there or not.

4**3 - Stranger / #44 - Familiar**

He was a total stranger, and while she had some misgivings (like the fact that mannequins couldn't really come to life), he felt familiar, she _trusted_ him, and that scared her more than she could say.

**45 - Forgotten / 46 - Memory**

The Doctor had lived 900 years, give or take, and he had met a lot of people who were now long dead and gone. He recited names every night as best he could, but he was not infallible and every so often another name slipped from his memory into oblivion.

**4 7 - Change**

It was a big change, living with the Doctor in TARDIS, drastically different from anything she had ever experienced, and she wouldn't trade it for anything, ever.

**48 - Color**

Ever since he met her the word 'rose' was appearing in his mental vocabulary entirely too often, every mention of flowers would evoke it, things were no longer 'pink', they were 'rose-colored', there were far more mentions of 'rose-tinted glasses' and a great deal more 'stopping to smell the roses'.

**49 - Shadow**

Every time she was unhappy it seemed there was a shadow over his whole world; he found himself jumping through hoops to make her smile and he wondered idly how he would feel when that smile was gone for good.

**50 - Breath**

When the transmission cut out it felt like she got the air knocked out of her, she couldn't breathe, she couldn't even think -- all she could do was cry and tell herself that knowing he loved her was just as good as hearing it.


End file.
